fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Dina Hannah Jenners
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Dina Hannah Jenners Kesser 'is a fictional comic book character appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the aliases Hot Pink, Dinah, Dinahue, Hue, and Volos , is well known as the first one of those humans who wanted to join the Zemo, for her wanted membership offer to her team, and for her inspirational model role and tough changes in sissy personalities in the classic Zemo storyline, "A Human Saved the Zemo with the Great Price" She is originally a human who is bidding a welcome by the husband of Michelle Jenners. She is introduced by her father to her mother, Michelle. She is one of these three children is not allowed to visit Michelle Jenners from the husband of Michelle's story. She proved Michelle wrong that she did not care about what race she was. She is the first one of those humans who do not hate mutants and superbeings. She faced her demise by saving the lives of the Zemo. By the accident, she slid on the icy walls from the bottom and faced herself to see her own actual death. A very close call to death, she suffered experiencing the near-death experience where she thought she was dead, but she heard something from someone somewhere in the mysterious place. Arctica did not plan to kill the human who tried to save the Zemo. By the accident, Arctica blamed herself for making it look like she is actually killing the female human at her homeworld--Antarctica. She felt bad for that human and insulted her for being a stupid to come here for nothing and die for nothing at same time. However, she found something else that has been transformed her into an unknown number of unknown element later called the Hot Pink element. She noticed herself being a human and seeing herself having transformed into the Hot Pink transformation. She wanted a challenge and fought Arctica. She defeated Arctica with the Hot Pink power. She went to save the lives of the Zemo from hypothermic shocks. The Zemo had nothing left to say about Hot Pink because they knew who Hot Pink is. Seemingly, the Zemo couldn't tell Litz what happened to her daugther in the past. She joined the Zemo that upsets her mother so much to see her like that. In a despite of what her mother protected her daughter, she told her mother to stop worrying so much about protecting her and made her own words by telling her mother that she love her no matter what and wanting her mother to know that is if this is what exactly her mother wanted for things to happen without seeing her children forever. She informed her mother that she did not want that reason where her mother wanted. She made her mother see her things error as she proved her mother that she can do it as a member of the Zemo. Years later, she joined the Zemo to protect the Zemo from the disaster and swore that she must protect the Zemo for her mother and the future's sake. The Zemo asked her where did this come from. She said this is what she wrote for her own future and paid her great price to do it. The Zemo faced her and questioned her a lot of questions. This upsetted her so much and the Zemo's questions did not affect her at all. But until she saw Xenon and Chloroxine kissing each other, upsetting her so much. She had left Chloroxine and Xenon behind on her own. She never will come back anymore. She leave Chloroxine a message. A message she wrote for Chloroxine is: "Dear Chloroxine, I know we are always best friends. I am tired of this because of Danny's been changed so far. I have to leave this place and quit the team. I am not going back anymore. I am going to find the truth about something in the place where the Gan were died. There is no need for you to come here. I am a warrior for a reason. This is why I come there. Take care Dina." After that she quitted the Zemo, she found out that she was in a danger to meet the mysterious warrior clans in the mysterious forbidden place. There are too many wars in this place where she got on her way. She did not let the child behind to die for the war. She made a choice to protect that child by making a difference and a great price for herself. The place is probably called itself the Pata Nation as if that is where the Gan died. This place disappeared as well as she did. However, she appeared to be alive very much. .She joined the mysterious secret team later called the Ject. The Ject is busted by the Zemo. The Zemo faced the girl who the Zemo knew as Hot Pink, but the girl called herself the Volos. The Zemo asked her the question for that new power, "How did you acquire that power from the deceased Vortex a long time ago?" Then the Zemo even asked her another question, "How come you haven't known Vortex when you were a baby?" To answer the questions where the origins show what happened to Vortex and Hot Pink, Hot Pink has been fighting the warriors and somehow joined the warrior clan called Michy. She is also accepted to be a member of the Igan. To the future, the Future Man and the Future Girl are transported to the secret future place before Future Man sent the Future Girl to the Xiamen and informed her to stop worrying about finding her missing mother. Future Man joined the Zemo by trying to find his missing wife without saying the name. However, the Future Man has left the Zemo because he had a bad argument with the Zemo about finding his missing wife without a name. Until the picture is shown when Future Man vanished, the Zemo can not believe their eyes to see who they realized what Future Man is trying to talk about. Joining the Ject, Future Man informed the group that the Zemo need not to ask him any questions because this will cost the future to know the answer to the question for the name of the wife. He explained if he told the Zemo to find her, save her life, and give her the name to the Zemo will change the roles of the future for himself and her. That is why he protected the future for the unknown future fate for his wife. She told him a long time ago not to find her and let her go as long as she will wait when the time is right. Believing Hot Pink was killed in action by too many different warriors in the Pata Nation, the Zemo explained that the Gans were killed by the mysterious unknown warriors. The Zemo can not believe their own eyes to see why Hot Pink was on news. Somehow, Volos survived without revealed her real identification. The Zemo questioned her a lot of questions whether if she is actually Hot Pink or not. She almost lied to the Zemo about being not Hot Pink. But someone claims to be a Hot Pink, shocking the Zemo so much to see her again, confusing someone who vows the revenge on Hot Pink without realizing that was not Hot Pink. She unleashed the amount of potential elemental energy at this messy combination of Hot Pink and someone (later called herself Scarlet Fever). The Zemo caught her again by confusing and noticing her powers again. The Zemo asked her what went on between us. Volos unleashed at the Zemo one by one. She told the Zemo to leave her the hell alone. She told the Zemo once that there is nothing for her to say to the Zemo for good. Chloroxine came by telling her that Xenon is killed by a space station explosion. Volos told Chloroxine to leave her alone or else. Chloroxine decided to make the risk by touching Volos with skin-to-skin contact. Volos told Chloroxine that she knew Chloroxine's powers before Chloroxine did. Elaborating some things to Chloroxine clearly, Volos is the probably best time at the speed and pausing Chloroxine from doing what she is going to do and Volos unleashed at Chloroxine with the combined Vortex and Hot Pink powers that pushed Chloroxine real hard. Volos warned the Ject not to mess with her if Ject is like the Zemo. The Future Man told Volos that she is her husband for the sake. She told him maybe this is not what we seem to be like this. Future Man asked Volos what does it mean by that? She explained things when she required the powers from Vortex and saw things. She was told that she was being a human in the past, she was being Hot Pink in the present, and Volos is being herself in the future by now. This is not the same future where Future Man thought it was just one future. Volos meant another future where she came from in which Future Man nad Volos never married. She is an important key player in the future of the Zemo in the Fairview Comics Universe, mostly the Xiamen, including her teammates--Strong Boy, Mirage, Psych, Future Girl, Pterdactyl, Nevy, Jah, and . Her parents from the different time are: Miami Kate (Jeckos) and Cayey Cadiz (Aurochs). Her cousins are Alison, Earlyene, and Nicholas. Her aunt and uncle are: Farah Harts (Fawn) and Jose Cadiz. Private Creation history Debuts (1988-1988) In the "Jenners Family " storyline after the Trizen story arc, the future is changed after all. The unknown Ranki made things happen and had a change of heart to see her own missing sister. She wanted to find her missing sister who the Zemo is looking for long time. This future is made it happen for the Zemo. A soul of Dina Jenners is coming to find Miami Jenners in the Ranki body by telling her not to do the evil things no matter what she tried. Miami Jenners heard the first time in the voice of her missing sister for long time and wanted to find the voice so desperately. However, she fought far enough to take over the powerful evil spirit and curse--Omen for her sister and the future. This made her happen for the broken history. No one can break the evil spirit and curse--Omen from what Omania was telling Miami, but a soul of Dina Jenners found Miami's mind where the Miami stole the telelpathic contact from Omen by a surprise. The question is whether if Miami found Dina Jenners with the telepathy or Miami made the Zemo find Dina Jenners before anything happen to her accordingly to the Trizen future. Fictional character biography 'Background The father who told her to meet her mother by informing that her mother wanted things are for the best. The child asked her mother if that is true about what her father was saying. Her mother was in a deep shock to see her own daughter for the first time and admitted that she was not safe around her. That child told her mother there is no need for her to hurt her. That child told her mother that she believed in her sister who dare to do anything to contact with her mother and she will follow her sister's step. Category:Character Category:Real Names